The Sweetest Goodbye
by tymishoelaces
Summary: It all begins when Kagome is asked to audition for a movie and she meets our favorite hanyou.
1. The Fitting Room

**1**

**The Fitting Room**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (It's because I'm not very creative!)

AN: Well, this is my first FanFiction, so please be nice!

* * *

"… and so, the Muslims entered Spain in 711." The history teacher finally ended her lengthy lecture. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers. "This," she said, raising it above her head so everyone could see, "is your homework. Start it while you still have time." She started passing the papers out.

'Whew!' I thought, putting my pencil down. It wasn't that I disliked history, but I didn't exactly like it.

"Are you busy after school today?" Rin whispered her question, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

"No. Why?" I asked under my breath while heading my paper.

"Oh, I just thought we could go to the mall! After all, you _are_ going on that special date!" my best friend exclaimed eagerly.

"Fine by me!" I said. I did need some new outfits after all.

As the school bell rang for the end of class, we walked out of the history room together. As I stopped by my locker, I found my so called "date" staring at me. I hadn't really accepted his invitation because I liked him, only because I pitied him. His attention for me was unwanted. My friends had recently been trying to convince me that he was "hot". I thought he was a bit dense.

"Oooh! In love with him yet?" Rin teased.

"I _don't_ like him!" I cried out for what I hoped would be the last time.

"Well, even if you 'don't', you'll at least get a cute outfit just for the date?" Rin asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"All right," I said, giving in. We walked out of the school doors.

"Guess what? We can get a preview of some outfits from this catalogue. I got it in the mail. Macy's is having a huge sale!" Rin exclaimed happily.

I was only listening inattentively while Rin chattered on about the sale.

"Earth to Kagome! I just asked you if you like this dress!" Rin was browsing through the Macy's catalogue. I glanced quickly at the picture of a low cut black dress with a huge slit up the side. The model looked at me with a sulky pout.

"Oh. Sure, I guess. But don't you think it's a little bit revealing for me to wear?" I asked, trying to convince her it was not the dress for me.

"I suppose…" Rin looked doubtful.

As we walked into the mall, Rin continued to look through the catalogue.

"Ooh! What do you think about this one?" Rin was certain it was the perfect dress.

"Yeah," I said absently. She had been suggesting different dresses for the past 10 minutes, and I wasn't really listening.

"You're not paying attention! Come on, just take a look!"

"Okay, fine," I said. "If you're so sure…" I took one look at the stunning picture and stifled a gasp. I had already fallen in love with the dress. It was flattering, but not too revealing. It was an airy shade of blue with a flowered embroidery design up the front.

"Well? Isn't it perfect? It'll bring out the color in your eyes!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"It's all right, I suppose." I tried not to show the desire in my voice.

"I _know_ you love it!" Everytime I denied it she would bother me about the dress with new zeal.

"Okay… I admit it! I like it! Wait… let me see that." I looked at the price of the dress. "200 dollars just for a dress? I don't want to spend so much money just for a date with Hobo."

"Come on. You have to stop calling him that! After all, you guys are going out," Rin said with a wink. "It's love for sure!" she sighed dreamily.

Still looking at the catalogue, I didn't notice that Rin had veered off to Macy's without me. She ran back and dragged me purposefully toward the dress section. Searching ruthlessly for the dress in the catalogue, she was flipping racks left and right. Finally, after about 10 minutes of searching through dresses, she found it. Victoriously, she started waving it above her head like a flag.

"You have to try it on, at least! Maybe there's a discount?"

Grudgingly, I accepted the beautiful dress from her arms and walked into the fitting room. I walked into a stall and quickly tugged it on without a second glance in the mirror. As I walked out of the changing stall, Rin gasped in amazement.

"You look wonderful! Go on! Look in the mirror!"

I saw a completely different person as I walked up to the full-length mirror. I looked more mature, and it accented all the good aspects of my body. Gently, my hands went over the textured pattern of the swirling flowers.

I saw a woman stop behind me in the mirror. She opened her mouth in amazement. "Wow! You look very nice! What's your name?"

"Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, you would be perfect for the leading female role for the movie that I'm directing," she said, while pressing a business card into my hand. "Come by the auditions."

* * *

"I found the perfect girl to play alongside you!" Sango exclaimed as she walked into the auditioning room.

"Mmhmm… that's what you always say," I said under my breath as I scanned a magazine for interesting articles.

"I saw her in the fitting rooms at Macy's, can you imagine? And, to make things better, she's someone nobody's ever heard of! Just a normal girl! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure she's perfect," I said. "Did you get her to come with you then?"

"No! She was in the fitting room. How could I get her out of there? She was trying on a dress, for goodness sake!"

"Right. Well, I bet you 10 bucks she doesn't come by here."

"All right. Just you wait!" Sango said confidently.

* * *

"Was she serious?" I asked Rin.

"I guess…" Rin said, her voice trailing off.

"Well, I can't buy this dress, that's for sure."

"What a pity! You look so good in it too!" I jumped in fright at the new male voice.

"What are you doing in the women's fitting room, you pervert!" I yelled instinctively.

"Hey, nobody said that extremely charming men couldn't come in," the strange man said.

Rin looked stricken. "Do you know who you're talking to, Kagome?"

"A pervert?"

"No! That's the famous Miroku!"

"Umm… Who's that?" I said, hoping that I wasn't supposed to know who he was.

"He's the actor! Remember?"

"Uhh…" I said, straining my memory.

"Pleased to be of service," Miroku said, bowing slightly. "Anyway, Sango said to fetch you so she wouldn't lose her bet."

"Who's Sango?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Well, look at the business card in your hand, and maybe you'll find out!" Miroku said brightly.

As I read it, I found that Sango was the name of the director that I had met earlier.

"Come along, now! You can bring your cute friend too," Miroku said, eyeing Rin's bottom.

* * *

"So, where's this perfect girl? What's her name again? Kumi?"

"Kagome! Now, remember it because she's the one you're going to be working with for the next few years."

"Sure," I said sarcastically. I was getting bored waiting for this special girl. The whole day had been wasted with endless auditions in which all of the girls failed horribly. Either that, or Sango disapproved of their body image. She kept repeating that she would know the right girl when she saw her. While the line of girls dwindled outside the door, Sango decided that she would go out on lunch break. And she came back at three from… the fitting room at Macy's? Who knew how she ended up in the fitting room? Well, now Sango had found the right one. I hoped this girl would come sometime soon so that I wouldn't have to sit through another day of interminable auditions.

"So, which scene are you going to make us act out?" I asked, trying to pass time.

"Well," Sango said, "turn to page 35."

* * *

"HEY, YOU!" The security guard's gruff voice rang out after us.

I turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Don't pretend you don't know! You're stealing that dress!"

"Oh right, I forgot!" I gasped. I couldn't take it off here, though.

"How much is it?" Miroku asked.

"200" Rin said softly.

"I got it," Miroku said, while slipping out two 100 bills. "Here you go!"

"I don't handle the money!" the security guard said roughly, shoving the money back at Miroku. "That's what the cashier's for!"

"Well, how about a tip?" Miroku said, dishing out another 100.

The guard's eyes widened, and took the money. "Thank you for shopping at Macy's."

* * *

"Lalalala," I was extremely bored. I knew that my la-ing was annoying Sango, but wasn't that the point? She was the one who was making me wait here for this nonexistent girl.

"Stop it!" Sango finally snapped.

"All right, but you'll be giving me 10 soon!" I countered.

"Hah!" she laughed. "Just a petty 10? Let's raise the stakes!"

"How about 100?" I asked.

"No, that's too much to make you pay," Sango said with assurance.

"You're on!"

* * *

"I can't let you pay for this!"

"No prob," Miroku said nonchalantly. "It was only 300. Plus we need you immediately, so this is more convenient for all of us."

I remained unconvinced. "So what movie am I auditioning for?" I asked curiously.

"It's called The Sweetest Goodbye."

"How can a goodbye be sweet?" Rin asked.

"You'll see when you get a taste of him!" Miroku said knowingly.

"Who's he?" I questioned.

"Well, you'll be meeting him soon," Miroku said.

Miroku's answer just made me more curious.

* * *

"She should be here any second!" Sango said excitedly.

"What's so good about her?" I asked, annoyed. Sango had been talking nonstop about this girl for the past half hour. Also, as I got more fed up, Sango got more excited. Now she practically had stars in her eyes.

"For one thing, she's really cute!" she said with the same exuberant voice.

"Cute? Not hot?"

"No one said that hot was better than cute!"

"For me, hot is much more attractive," I said confidently.

"Even _if_ hot is better, she's perfect for the role."

"Right," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well, you'll see."

* * *

The car pulled up to a large building. It just looked just like an office building, just bigger. A _lot_ bigger.

Miroku announced our arrival and handed me a large booklet. The cover said in typewriter print, "The Sweetest Goodbye".

"Thanks," I said nervously.

"That's the full script of the movie, although you'll only be using page 35 in the audition. Just scan it over before going in," Miroku told me.

"Okay," I said, concentrating on breathing in and out.

"And good luck, though I'm sure you won't need it," Miroku said encouragingly.

"I'm sure you'll do well!" Rin said with certainty.

"Thanks," I said as they left me to scan over the script. The butterflies were fluttering in my stomach at a steadily faster pace. I skipped over the lines, not taking in any information. Finally realizing that this was useless, I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

* * *

AN: Well, how was it?Remember, I'm not a great writer, so there could be mistakes.If there are any problems, tell me! Please R&R. Thanks! 


	2. Building Tension

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. I knew you wanted to know the answer to that question!

AN: Here's the second chapter! Oh and I had a question for all of you. How come some symbols don't show up in the chapters (like last chapter the dollar signs didn't show up)? Just wondering.

**2**

**Building Tension**

As soon as I heard voices outside, I turned to stare at the door, anticipating the girl's arrival. As the door slowly creaked open and the figure emerged from the shadows, I was bewildered to see not a girl, but a woman.

"Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Welcome!" Sango replied enthusiastically. "This is the main actor in our movie, Inu—"

"Inuyasha?" The girl turned to face me. Her clear blue eyes carried a distrustful look, probably because I was a hanyou.

However, before I could speak, Sango pulled me over and whispered, "Be nice!"

'Sure,' I thought.

"Hi. Nice to meet you…" 'Oh shit! I forgot her name!'

"Kagome," Sango provided quickly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Kagome," I said, just to prove that I could be nice.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said, offering her hand.

* * *

I was never crazy about celebrities, but Inuyasha seemed nice enough. Although on TV, he did seem like a violent guy. Maybe he wasn't that bad?

When he shook my hand, I could feel the tips of his claws on my skin. I couldn't help but flinch, which drew his claws into my skin. As I withdrew my hand from his grip, I could see little drops of blood. 'Ouch!' I thought.

"Umm, could I get a band-aid?" I asked tentatively.

Sango looked at me curiously. "Sure. Inuyasha, could you get some from the backroom?"

"Why do I have to? Why don't you get it?" Inuyasha whined.

I was surprised at his sudden change of mood. One minute he was gentlemanly, the next he was childish.

"Well, I could get it myself," I said, trying to be polite.

Inuyasha looked at me suspiciously. "Feh, I'll get it."

* * *

She had cringed at my touch. Now she was asking for band-aids? What a needy girl! How could I have ever thought her a woman?

I went to the backroom and scrambled through the first aid kit. There were all sorts of band-aids. I made sure to pick all the embarrassingly foolish ones, with pictures of Winnie the Pooh and Sponge Bob Square Pants.

When I returned, I shoved the colorful assortment at her.

"Thanks," she said forcedly.

"No problem," I said genuinely.

"Wow! These band-aids are really cute!" she giggled.

"For your information, I don't need your insults!" I shouted.

She immediately stopped giggling. I embarrassedly turned to Sango who was glaring at me.

* * *

I couldn't believe he was such a jerk. At least I was willing to give him a chance! I was just trying to be friendly. Why did he snap at me like that?

"Okay…" I heard Sango say. "Let's start this audition."

"Right," Inuyasha said hastily. I was sure he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible. "Your line, Kayumi!"

"It's Kagome," I said stonily.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, let's get started," Sango said uncomfortably.

I looked down and read the line. I scanned the rest of the page and suddenly grinned. It was a fight scene. Perfect!

* * *

"I can't believe you!" she shouted hotly. It was the last line of the page. (AN: I thought I wouldn't put in any more of the script because it would basically be them shouting at eachother.)

She was perfect! Maybe it wasn't quite the right chemistry, but Inuyasha could learn something from her. I knew she would teach him a lesson the moment she started the script.

* * *

She was good, but I wasn't going to admit that. Once she finished her lines, Sango flipped open the phone and started saying how great she was, probably to Miroku. After Sango hung up and Kagome walked out of the room, I protested.

"She was horrible! I can't act beside someone like her!"

"I get to decide!" Sango said. "I am the director and I also get to choose the cast."

"Fine, then I QUIT!" I yelled.

"You can't," Sango smiled smugly. "I already sealed the deal with your agent."

I could tell that Sango wasn't bluffing this time. It was time to make a visit to Ayame.

* * *

"How was it?" Rin asked eagerly.

"All right, I guess. Inuyasha's really a jerk."

"YOU MET INUYASHA?" Rin screamed.

"Well yeah, but he's…" I was interrupted.

"He's SO HOT!"

"He's a JERK!" I shouted, just to get my point across.

"You must be kidding! It's just because you think he's 'dangerous'. Give him a chance!"

"I did! He's a jerk just the same."

"Yeah, right," Rin's voice was disbelieving. "So… is he still in there?"

* * *

I was about to leave the room and call up Ayame when a girl pounced on me. A fan, from the likes of it. She was screaming, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE INUYASHA! YOU'RE PRACTICALLY MY FAVORITE MOVIE STAR! AND YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"I get that all the time," I said calmly, but I was a bit stunned from this sudden attack. How did a fan girl get in here anyway?

"She's my friend," Ka… err what's-her-name said coolly.

"Ahh, I see. How do I get her off me?" The girl was hugging me and trying to grab hold of my ears at the same time.

"Give her your autograph and she'll stop."

The girl's friend kept shouting in my ears and I winced. "WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO YOU! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? OR ABOUT 20 OF THEM TO GIVE TO MY FRIENDS? MAKE ONE OUT TO RIN, PLEASE!"

I had to give all of her friends autographs? I sighed. It was all in the life of a celebrity. I quickly signed my name twenty times on a sheet of paper, and then promptly used my claws to cut them into fairly equal pieces. The fan girl gaped. "Here's your pile," I said brightly. "Any for you?" I asked, looking pointedly at the audition girl.

"No, I don't need your bit of scrawl," she said evenly.

"All right, as you wish!" I said undauntedly.

"After all, I'll be working with you for the next few years," she continued.

"NO WAY! I can't act beside someone like you! You're a commoner! I can't even be spotted _talking_ to you!" I guess I overreacted because I sensed that she was about to cry.

I left the room quickly before I could experience her sobs pounding my ears. WEEPING… women were pathetic. After all, it wasn't _my_ fault that they needed to cry every moment of the day. As a wave of guilt swept over me, I pushed it away. It _wasn't_ my fault… was it?

* * *

I was looking through Inuyasha's papers, smiling at the contract I had made for him. Now he was stuck with it. I had tucked it in with a bunch of bills, so he had signed it, unsuspecting. Although he didn't know it, Sango and I had become fast friends. She knew him from high school, and I knew him from college. Somehow we had stayed his friends over the years. But we were now plotting behind his back. He needed a girl who would show commitment, but would also teach him a lesson about who was boss.

The phone rang. I knew who it was without even picking it up.

"What, Inuyasha?"

"WHY DID YOU SET ME UP WITH THAT DEAL?" By the sound of it, he was very angry. Through experience, I knew he was tough to handle… especially at these kinds of moments.

"AND I HAVE TO WORK WITH THIS GIRL WHO'S…" He was still shouting. Carefully, I put the phone down and looked through the rest of the papers. His voice was just a tiny buzz in my ears. I started filing the papers, resolving to pick up the phone afterwards.

As I finished filing the papers, I picked up the phone and said, "Well, Inuyasha, you should know my intentions were purely for your own benefit. I thought it was a perfect business opportunity. You would probably pick up popularity and earn thousands of dollars. As for that actress, she could add to the movie's popularity, which if I have to remind you, would give you more money!" As I rambled on, I noticed that it was unusually quiet. I stopped my tirade to ask, "Where are you?" When I heard no reply, I got a bit worried. It wasn't below someone to attack or even kill him. "Hello?"

* * *

He just left the room! What a jackass! I'd get my revenge!

I wiped the tears out of my eyes, while Rin was still ogling at Inuyasha's signatures. Slowly, trying to hide the fact I had been crying, I told Rin that I would talk to her later. She did'nt notice, and merely said, "Okay" in a dreamy voice. I stepped into the parking lot and who did I see, but Inuyasha yelling at the phone? His agent was probably on the line. I felt sorry for her. How could she handle Inuyasha everyday when I had only met him once and I was about ready to strangle him?

I walked over to him and patted him on the back quite innocently. As he turned around, I was yelling my head off about what an insensitive, arrogant jerk he was.

* * *

"HELLO?" I could hear Ayame yelling crazily into the phone. I was too busy to answer. That girl was berating me with verbal insults. I tried my best to defend myself but I was sure she could have been the national debate champion. I couldn't get a word in edgewise between her rants. Soon she was panting from lack of breath, and quite suddenly fainted. I caught her in my arms. Sure, I didn't like her, but I wasn't about to let her die in front of me.

I laid her on the ground for a few seconds, told Ayame I had to go, stuffed my cell into my pocket, then picked the girl up bridal style and brought her into the audition building.

* * *

AN: Hmm… I was trying to think up some good cliffies, and this isn't the greatest. Oh well... I've never liked cliffhangers too much anyway.

I'm thinking about updates every 3-4 days, but whenever I have time, I'll be working on it.

Sorry if you read this before 3/7/05. I think you read a weird un-edited version because I forgot to add some things after uploading (such as the lines!)

Responses to super de duper reviewers:

**XWhiteXStaRX**- lol or should I call you xWhit3StaRx? I'm still confused about what you mean as to making up your own characters. I'm not sure if you completed your sentence or if I'm just not being smart.

**FallenInsaneDemon**- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I doubt you know me too. I just somehow know who you are? I have no clue how.

**big inuyasha fan**- Thanks! Well, now you know what happens next!

Okay, R&R, por favor!


	3. A Pounding Headache and Sinking Hearts

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own him. Or her. Or any of them. In fact, I don't own anything at all because everything I have really belongs to my parents.

**3**

**A  
Pounding Headache  
****and  
****Sinking Hearts**

OWWW! My head was pounding when I woke up. Where was I? I looked around and saw that I was lying on a couch. I tried to get up but ended up groaning. It was as if my head was being hammered relentlessly. When I tried to raise my head, I felt like the world was spinning around me and I felt like puking. I ended up lying on the couch and examining my surroundings.

This place was completely foreign. It looked Japanese. (AN: They're in LA so this would seem strange.) I saw the door slide open and in stepped… Inuyasha? He looked completely different. His shirt was off and his hair was damp as if he had just taken a shower. He was concentrating on balancing two bowls of ramen. He didn't seem to notice I was awake, but when his golden eyes turned to me immediately, I found his gaze so penetrating it hurt my head. I had to turn my head away which just caused more pain.

"Are you all right?" he asked, almost… kindly? He was such a jerk before, why was I in his house now?

"Yeah. My head just hurts. Do you have any Tylenol or something?"

"Nah, hanyous don't need painkillers. Here, I'll go down to the store and get some, all right? Meanwhile, try to eat. As I say, ramen cures all ills!"

Now what caused this sudden change in his attitude? When did Inuyasha become a gentleman? Was he really concerned about what happened to me?

* * *

I called up Kagome's mom, just as Sango had told me to. 

"Hello? Higurashi household."

"Yes, may I speak to Mrs. Higurashi?"

"This is she."

"I was wondering if you had some time for a discussion about your daughter."

"Is this the school?" Mrs. Higurashi asked apprehensively.

"Oh, no! I'm Miroku…"

"Miroku, the actor?"

"Well, yes. The reason I called was a proposition concerning your daughter."

"You want to marry her? I'm sure that's out of the question. She probably hasn't met you…"

"NO!" I was alarmed. Propositions had nothing to do with that kind of proposing! "We, that is, my fiancée and I, would like to have her be in our movie. I'm the producer." I don't know why I had just called Sango my fiancée, but she was the first person I could think of.

"Oh..." Mrs. Higurashi almost sounded disappointed. "Well, yes. I'll allow her to act in the movie. As long as she gets her schoolwork done, and I don't want her to travel because she might get into some trouble… you know teenagers."

"Yes, quite well," I said agreeably. After all, I myself was still 19, not that I told her that.

"So, I suppose it'll be fine."

"How about we discuss this tomorrow at 4? Maybe we can come to an agreement about other concerns."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down the street. What an unusual occurrence. He rarely went out into public. There he was entering Long's Drugs. I snapped a few shots and got into my car. This could become breaking news if I worked it just right.

* * *

As I walked across the street to Long's, it felt like someone was looking at me. I turned around, but all I saw was a black car turn around the corner. I shook off the ominous feeling and continued into the store. 

I quickly grabbed some Tylenol and a few more packages of ramen off the shelves and put them onto the checkout conveyer belt.

I noticed many people staring strangely at me. This always happened in public. I was getting impatient with these pressing looks, so I finally yelled, "I'M NOT INUYASHA! I MAY LOOK LIKE HIM, BUT I'M NOT HIM!"

After that outburst, everyone stared for a while, then turned their heads away, uninterested once more. I'd been through similar situations in public. I found that pretending not to be myself was much more convenient than being attacked for autographs, especially when I was in a hurry.

I returned back to the audition building. I had set Kagome down on the couch in the Japanese set. I could tell she thought it was my house, but it partially was. I felt more at home on the set than in my mansion. So, I had a room connected to the Japanese set. It was a fairly large room, with a window that faced a large cherry tree. It served as my studio. I had even installed a shower and a bed for overnight stays. Mainly, I did my artwork in it. Most people didn't even know I loved to draw. Somehow, it felt like something personal, like my own little secret. Ayame had thought we could expose it as a "sensitivity" issue, but I had told her that it was a part of me that I didn't want to give away. She said I was acting out of character, but that it was all right.

I returned to Kagome. She was curled up slightly with a pained look on her face… and blood was seeping intothe sofa quickly.

* * *

I tried to sit up, and barely managed it before my thread started throbbing horribly. I decided to eat a bit of ramen before lying back down. I had just finished my ramen and curled up on the couch before Inuyasha came back. My head wasn't hurting as badly as before, but just changing positions seemed to make things worse. When he entered, a startled look immediately sprang to his face. He was looking at the couch near my lower abdomen. I looked down and saw red splotches marking the couch from where I had been sitting. I groaned inwardly. How embarrassing!

* * *

At first, I thought that she was wounded and that was why she looked so pained. I soon realized what the mess was when she had looked down and turned back almost humiliated. I looked at her uncomfortably. Sure, I was supposed to have learned about this in health and science classes, but I didn't recall that they had taught us what to do in these kinds of situations. Uncomfortably, I directed her to the bathroom, and told her I'd get her some pads. 

I swiftly ran to Long's once again and walked into the long aisle of "sanitary napkins." Soon I was confused by every label on the packages and just chose a few randomly. One said Super-Maxi and the other said Regular. How was I supposed to know how super or regular Kagome was? I paid for my items hurriedly with many strange looks directed towards me.

Then I walked back to the audition building, hoping that a reporter hadn't seen me carrying around pads. It wasn't my lucky day.

* * *

Inuyasha somehow managed to rush back after I had sat on the toilet for only 2 minutes. He slid the door to the bathroom open and shoved in 2 packs of pads. I laughed. Apparently he wasn't well educated in stuff like this. 

As I finished up my business in the bathroom, I decided I'd look through his bathroom cabinet. Just to see what he hid behind the mirror.

As I pulled the mirror, I was astonished to see a neatly organized cabinet. A clear blue colored toothbrush and half-used toothpaste that was neatly rolled up at one end occupied one shelf. But the thing that caught my eye was an odd looking stone. The jewel shone in the afternoon light, amber in color, yet when you turned it just right it looked strangely like... I turned it up to the window for more light and gasped when I saw, lo and behold, Inuyasha with a furious look on his face, tinted with an yellow glow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SNOOPING AROUND MY STUFF?" he yelled.

I cringed as the loud noise hit my ears. He quickly snatched the jewel out of my hands and stuffed it into his pocket. He glared at me distrustfully and quickly stalked out of the bathroom, throwing me a bottle of Tylenol on his way out and shrieked, "GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed that I didn't need him anyway as I ran out of the building. Wandering aimlessly, my headache getting worse by the second, I soon got lost. My strength was ebbing when I saw a dark shadow step out of the dark and gently cradle me as I collapsed.

* * *

That freaking girl was looking through all of my stuff. She had even seen the jewel. Now she was probably wandering around the building and would come running back to me for help. As I waited for her to come back, I sensed another presence nearby. I swiftly tiptoed into the shadows and sniffed in the very odd scent. It almost smelled like… wolf?

* * *

I had been on my way to the bathroom when I passed by a maid. She was about to black out, I could sense it. As I caught her gracefully, I held her in my arms. This was awkward and it wasn't what I had imagined. The girl was different than the other girls I had held this way. For one thing, she was a bit heavier in stature. (AN: He went out with skinny actresses/models, whereas Kagome is normal weight.) As I slowly brushed the hair out of her face, an elegant face was revealed. I sensed Inuyasha's steps before I saw him. He was furious. 

"KOUGA!" he shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I didn't even try to explain. I had only known Inuyasha for quite a while now, and I didn't want to get in his way.

* * *

I didn't know why I was yelling at Kouga. He was an all right guy, but somehow the way he had caressed Kagome made me so upset. Kagome shifted in his hands and opened her eyes. She was obviously still in pain, and her confusion filled the air.

* * *

Where am I? I'm in… someone's arms. Who is it? Inuyasha? No, there he was next to me. Then, who was holding me? A caring face turned down on me. 

"Are you all right? Do you think you can stand?"

"I think so…"

He helped me to my feet and I stood up, shakily.

"So, what's your name?"

"Kagome," I said faintly.

"Hello Kagome, I'm Kouga. It's nice to meet you."

Inuyasha was shooting bullets at Kouga with his eyes. Nervously, Kouga turned around and said, "I have to umm… go now. It was nice seeing you guys." He scurried away. (AN: How un-Kouga like is that?)

"Well, Inuyasha, what was that about? Kouga just saved me, and all you could do was shout at him?" It wasn't like Kouga had done anything wrong. Unless Inuyasha wanted me to die…

"Urmm… well, I thought he might have been… you know… about to rape you or something?" Inuyasha's alibi was too shaky to be true.

"Right…" I said sarcastically.

Inuyasha scrambled for another explanation. "Well, you just looked so… wrong… in his arms. You didn't belong there!"

'_Aha!_' I thought. '_He's jealous!_'

Inuyasha nervously said, "I know what you're thinking, but I'm NOT jealous! I mean, who really cares about you?"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT ME! PLENTY OF OTHER PEOPLE CARE ABOUT ME! I BET KOUGA CARES 100 TIMES MORE THAN YOU DO!" I yelled. Maybe I was overreacting, but that last comment was just too insulting. I almost felt like crying. My headache was coming back, so I practically ripped open the Tylenol bottle, amazingly still in my hand, and shoved a pill down my throat.

* * *

Why couldn't Kagome just understand? She should have known that I hadn't meant it in that way. It was her fault for misunderstanding. 

Now I was going to take her home. I showed her to the door, the uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. I opened the limo door for her, and told the driver to take her home.

As the limo disappeared into the distance, I walked back into the building, a sinking feeling in my heart.

* * *

Behind the dark tinted windows of the limo, I curled myself in a ball on the seat while drops of darkness soaked into the airy blue of my new dress.

* * *

AN: Whew! This chapter is finally done! It took soooo long to write. Well, at least now there's plenty of plot for the next chappie! 

Responses to Reviewers!

**FallenInsaneDemon**: Thanks!

**goddessofdisney**: Egan… so I guess I go to your school too. hehe. But I'm going to LAHS next year.

**xWhit3StaRx**: Sorry, I don't know why but they somehow remove what you're saying… like the name of the website? So I'm not really sure what you're saying. Maybe you could give me the URL? I'm not sure why they take it out of the comments, it's kind of weird.

Thanks for the comments! R&R please!


	4. Las Citas

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**4**

**Las Citas**

**(The Appointments)**

_The next day…_

"HELLO? You met the Inuyasha, and all you can say is that he's a JERK?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Did it ever pass through your head to get his autograph for me?"

"Ask Rin… she got about 20 of them."

"REALLY?" Eri squealed and ran towards Rin. At least no one else was bombarding me with questions anymore. Once I had arrived at school this morning a large crowd had surrounded Rin and me, jostling to hear what we had to say about Inuyasha. At first, I had just kept yelling that Inuyasha was a jerk, and after awhile every one stopped asking me because nobody wanted to hear how their idol was a big jerk… even if it was true.

Wandering from class to class, I didn't pay attention to anybody. Somehow my thoughts always drifted to Inuyasha. I was so confused about how I felt about him. Was he really such a jerk? At first he was just so rude, but once I was hurt he was so kind to me. I remembered the look in his eye when I had held that jewel. Yes, definitely a jerk. What was so important about that jewel? I couldn't get him out of my mind, no matter how I tried. I couldn't even concentrate on my schoolwork, which I always worked hard on. Nobody really talked to me the whole day. Everyone was interested in Rin, which was fine by me, because today I didn't want to be bothered, just be lost in my thoughts.

* * *

I stayed the night in the studio. Last night I had spent endless hours on a new painting. It had been my refuge, keeping my mind off Kagome… well, the painting itself was Kagome. I carefully turned off my cell phone. I didn't like to be disturbed by the high electronic sounds while painting. The painting from last night was different from anything else I had painted before. I had always done abstract paintings, but there was definitely a vague shape in this painting. The background was a mass of blue or green shapes, with patches of white like wispy clouds. In the foreground were two dolphins. One was silver, at the acme of its jump. The other was a medium gray, about to follow. I picked up the palette and blended more colors and added them to the canvas. After I made my finishing touches, I turned my cell phone back on and it immediately rang. I looked at the caller ID and groaned.

I picked up the cell phone and said, "What?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're still happy. Just tell me this: have you seen the Daily Star?"

"Well… no. You know I just finished a painting in the studio, so I wouldn't have had time."

"Well, since you were grumpy, I would never know if you saw it or not."

"Is it bad news?"

"What do you think? GO PICK IT UP!"

"All right, all right, I'm on my way to the newsstand!"

I walked to Long's yet again while Ayame waited. I could hear her breathing.

Once I reached the magazine rack, I knew exactly what Ayame was talking about. On the cover of the Daily Star was a picture of me carrying a pack of pads, with an enlargement of the package in my hand. In block letters was, "Inuyasha, Bachelor No More?" I gaped. I quickly turned to the article which showed Kagome getting into the limo while I opened the door for her. I sighed. This wasn't so bad. I just needed a press conference to explain that Kagome was starring next to me in my new movie.

I told Ayame, "She's the actress I was talking about. I'm starring with her so it's not a problem, right? We can just fix this and I'll be eligible again."

"Maybe we can portray you as taken. And the press could have a field day about this romantic movie in which you are starring with your sweetheart. That would raise the sales of the movie! And after the movie is out of theatres, you guys can 'break up', all right?"

"NO WAY!"

"I suppose on the other hand, when girls think you're still eligible, that means they'll go see the movie hoping to get married to you. And if this 'Kagome' girl is single—she is pretty hot by the way—guys will flock to see her!" It was nice having Ayame, one of my close friends, as an agent. She was so flexible.

"Thank you, Ayame!"

"No problem. I am still your friend, aren't I? But you will have to hang out with this girl so you can publicize your movie."

"I suppose…"

"And, you have to give her a place to stay. A hotel, or maybe…" Ayame paused. "A room in your mansion, perhaps?"

I sighed. "No way am I having that brat in my mansion!"

"Well… for one thing, paying for a 5 star hotel with great security would cost more money than keeping her in the mansion. AND, she does need security so reporters don't all go over to spy on her. We have plenty of room, so I would definitely choose the mansion. Be reasonable for once, Inuyasha!"

I knew that she wasn't going to let this issue drop. Just the tone of her voice… the way she had added "for once" after telling me to be reasonable. "OK, but I still think you're going pretty far! Sure, her house will get bombarded… but couldn't we just get her a better house?"

"Just let her stay here. You don't even have to interact with her if you wouldn't like to, although I would like you two to at least talk to each other. You're also going to have to go out with her at least one or twice a month for publicity."

"Urgh…"

"And it's your fault for exposing her to the public. I don't want her to suffer just because Kikyou happened to see you walking down the street with a pack of PADS!"

"Kikyou?"

"Mmhmm. She's butting into your life once again."

I thought about it. Kikyou could certainly be ruthless… "Okay, I'll let Kagome stay in the mansion. And you'd better set a good front for me at the press conference, Ayame!"

"Yeah… all right."

"I'll be back at the mansion soon." I closed my cell before she could say good-bye.

I couldn't believe I had to stay with Kagome for a few YEARS! There's no way I could avoid her for that long! AND I had to work with her. This would be pure torture. Before I returned to the mansion, I decided to go watch a movie… maybe one starring Kouga? I heard he had a new one out.

As I walked to the movie theatre I saw Kagome walking down the street. I quickly turned around the corner to avoid her. I think she was heading home, after all, it was around 3. I followed her, without thinking. As she turned into the residential district, I saw her enter a modest house. Outside, I saw Kikyou, hiding behind a bush.

"Hey! Kikyou, what's up?" I asked with fake courtesy.

"I see you're here to see your new girlfriend?"

"Oh no! She's just joined our acting community."

"REALLY?" Kikyou started scribbling down notes in the miniature pad in her hand.

"Well, yes. And she's just working with me, it's not like we're together."

"I see… denial," I heard her mutter.

"KIKYOU! Are you listening? We're not together."

"Yes, that's what you'd like us all to think, right? That you're not some player that has 10 different girlfriends?"

"Not this conversation again! You know I didn't dump you because I had found another girlfriend. We just weren't right together!"

"Yeah… whatever you say."

"Well, I can't monitor what you write, Kikyou, but at least give me a chance to explain. We are working together on my newest movie. We AREN'T going out."

"Right… we'll see what she has to say about that." Kikyou stalked up to the front door.

I saw Kagome turn as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, looking unconcerned, and opened it.

I could hear Kikyou say, "Excuse me. Miss Higurashi, is it?"

"Yes…" Kagome seemed confused. Hadn't she read the magazine?

"I was wondering if you were dating the most eligible bachelor, Mr. Takahashi."

"NO! THAT JERK! HOW COULD I… HOW COULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING?"

"I see… this could make a different perspective… yes."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Kikyou from the Daily Star."

"Oh… that gossipy magazine. I would never pick it up in my life! No offense. I'm sure you have a very good business and many readers. It's just I don't like to interfere with people's lives."

I chuckled at that. Kikyou looked miffed at her comment.

"Ahh… I see. Well, thank you for your time, Miss Higurashi."

"Oh, no problem! Would you like to come in for a snack?"

"No, thank you. I'm trying to keep my weight down."

"All right. Bye." Kagome promptly shut the door.

Kikyou approached me. "Well, Ms. Higurashi did have the right opinion of you at least."

I attempted to hide my smile. "She seemed to have the right opinion of your magazine also."

Kikyou was indignant. "She just doesn't realize this is my JOB. People dig this stuff. I'll see you around, Inu-baby."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever," Kikyou said coolly, her black car turning around the corner.

* * *

That 'Kikyou' character seemed pretty sneaky to me. What was her business with me? I sighed. I saw a flash of silver behind the bushes.

"Inuyasha?" I called out from the kitchen window. When nothing happened, I assumed it was just a trick of the eye. I still had to go dress up for that date with Hojo. It was at 5, and it was already 3:45. I quickly started my homework, getting halfway through before I decided to get my make up on.

I dabbed on the blush, and put on some lip gloss. I wasn't too big on make-up, but a date served as a special occasion. Even one with Hojo.

* * *

I shifted nervously. Where was Mrs. Higurashi? She had agreed to meet at the Starbucks. I sighed.

"Miroku?" I saw a woman approach.

"Yes, are you Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes. So, would you like to sit down?"

"Sure. I already ordered our coffees by the way."

"Thank you!"

"I just wanted to call a meeting for you to sign some papers, and also discuss any concerns about having Kagome do this movie."

"All right… I just need a schedule. No traveling involved."

"Well, that could be a problem. You see, this film is set in Japan. We can do some scenes on the set, but we may need to spend a few months, if not more, in Japan."

"I see… I'm not sure about this."

"Please, Mrs. Higurashi! I'm not one to beg, but I would really like to have Kagome do this movie. After seeing her onstage, we knew she was perfect for the role!"

"I guess. But we may have to discuss this within the family. Just a few months, you say?"

"It depends. It may even take up to a year in Japan. Movie production is a difficult business. We will pay for all costs, of course."

"Okay. I suppose Kagome needs to get out more. But Japan is so far. Across an entire ocean!"

"Well, yes. But we'll provide all services necessary for her, if not more! There will be good security. All her needs will be met! She will be safe with us! If you would like to check up on her, you could simply call her."

"I suppose… perhaps… I'm not too sure about this."

"Please!"

"Well, all right… I guess."

Yes! Sweet success. Now I just had to have her sign the papers.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Higurashi. However, we will need some papers to be signed. Contracts, etc. There's some types of secrecy in acting. No money needs to be paid at all. However, we must have your consent because Kagome is underage."

"Why, yes. Of course I'll sign." Mrs. Higurashi quickly signed her name on the lines.

"Are there any other concerns?"

"Well, I was wondering about education…"

"Ahh yes… tutors." I wondered how long this would take. Mothers and their motherly instincts.

* * *

'_Hey, Kagome!_' I practiced it in my head. Was "hey" too casual? Perhaps "hello" was better. Maybe "hi" was the right thing to say. Well, "hi" did seem a bit perky. Yes, "hey" was best. Now, I had to practice my casual conversation… which I had planned every detail of.

Oh wait. It was already 4:15. Time to prepare my cool look. Some dark shades would work… maybe some baggy pants. Black, white, blue, red… which shirt? Uh oh. This could take awhile. Maybe I would make a Ben Franklin pro-con chart. (AN: hehe… sorry, we learned that in history… couldn't resist.) Yes, Ben Franklin was brilliant! That way I could decide between my options better _and_ still have time to practice my casual conversation.

I drew 4 t-charts, one for each shirt. What was good about black? Well, it would be a cool color, but it was too dark. White wasn't that dark, but it would show all stains, if I spilled anything on it. Ketchup would blend in with the red shirt, but it was so bright and clashed with my beautiful eyes! Blue was a fairly cool color, but… there really weren't many cons about blue. There it was! Blue was the best shirt. The decision had taken all of 30 minutes. (AN: Apparently he doesn't think too quickly.)

Now, to practice my casual conversation. Wait, it was already 4:45! I had to get to the theatre quickly. I heard girls adored guys who arrived early. I walked down the street to the movie theatre and arrived at precisely 4:58. 2 minutes early. Now, to wait for Kagome.

* * *

I arrived at the theatre, waiting for Hojo. I hummed in my head, where WAS he? At least he could be on time for our date! Oh wait, had he stood me up? No… he was the one who wanted the date in the first place. Where could he be? I wondered if he was waiting in the theatre. (AN: the actual place where the screen is!) Yes, he must be. As I turned to go inside the theatre, I saw Inuyasha. He was walking briskly, I doubted he was waiting for anyone. Perhaps he was watching the same movie?

"Inuyasha!" I shouted.

He winced slightly at the loud noise. Then, he turned around slowly, with a disbelieving look on his face. "Oy! It's you, Kagome! Nice to see you again."

"Hey! What movie are you watching?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I was planning to see Kouga's new movie. I think it's called The Only One."

"Cool! I didn't know Kouga had a new movie out. Well, I'm waiting for my," I refrained from saying anything bad about Hojo, "date."

"Interesting. I never knew you had a boyfriend."

I couldn't help myself but say, "He's a bit dense. I don't know how my friends convinced me to go out with him. And here I am, and he hasn't even come yet."

"Ahh… he stood you up?" Inuyasha questioned, as if he already knew the answer.

I shrugged. "I doubt it. He was the one who asked me out, not vice versa."

"All right then. I'd better buy my ticket. I'll see you around, eh?"

"Of course."

I waited a few more minutes and Hojo finally arrived on foot. I attempted not to yell at him for keeping me waiting.

"Well, hello, Kagome," Hojo said in a stuttering voice. "I mean, hi—ey! Hey Kagome."

I gave him a curious look. "Hi Hojo," I said slowly. He seemed to be acting strangely. Anxious, I guess.

"So, what movie would you like to watch?"

I thought a bit about new movies. Only one came to mind… the one Inuyasha had told me about. "There's a new one with Kouga in it. I think it's called The Only One or something like that."

"Okay! Let's go watch it!" Hojo exclaimed overenthusiastically.

"Yes… let's," I said, much more reluctant.

"So, do you know what this movie's about?"

"Urm… well no. But someone recommended it to me."

"A friend?"

Inuyasha was in NO way my friend. "Sure…"

We arrived at the front of the line. "Two tickets to The Only One, please," Hojo said perkily.

"Here you go." The cashier sure sounded bored.

"So, what would you like to get?" Why was Hojo so inquisitive? It was almost getting on my nerves!

"Well, how about some popcorn… light on butter. And a soda?"

"How about a large one, so we can share?" Hojo asked eagerly. Wow, he sure had everything planned out.

"I'm not sure. I'm sick and I don't want to get you contaminated," I lied.

"Oh… I don't mind," Hojo said, undeterred. How was he so insistent? I groaned.

"Well… if you want to be stuck with a hacking cough for a few weeks, then I'm sure I'll share with you."

Hojo looked at least uncomfortable now. "Okay, I'm not sure I want to share now. I'll get a large popcorn to share."

"Okay."

"Now, you can go reserve some seats. I'll bring back the food."

"All right."

I walked off to the theatre. As I walked in, two golden eyes turned to stare at me.

* * *

Kagome was about to walk in the room. Her smell was so distinct, of lavender. I was sure she didn't wear perfume, it seemed like a natural smell. I turned and stared. She looked uncomfortable, as if she were lost. She looked around the theatre, looking for seats probably, but she couldn't seem to find any.

"Kagome," I called softly. "There are two up here."

She turned. I saw her look at the two seats next to me, and a look of relief crossed her face.

"Whew! Thanks so much. Although I wouldn't mind if I could only find one seat. That way I could get rid of him."

"Well, you don't need to get rid of him. He is your date after all."

"Yeah, I should be nicer. He's just so… perky!"

"Unnaturally perky?"

"Well, yeah. It's so weird."

"I know what you mean. It's just as bad as fake people. Lots of movie stars are like that."

"Oh," Kagome sympathized. She turned to look at the door and a boy entered. "Hojo!" she called. "Over here!"

He was a relatively small boy. I suppose he had a type of handsome look. I just wondered why he was wearing dark glasses in the theatre. How could he see anything? He walked over quickly, tripped on the step, and managed to catchthe twodrinks beforethey spilled, but a few kernels of popcorn fell onto the ground, soon trampledby his clumsy feet.A wide grin popped on his face, as well as a rosy tint to his cheeks.

"Is that Inuyasha?" he whispered to Kagome as he sat down in his seat. Wasn't he aware I could hear him with my ultrasonic (AN: ooh! Science vocabulary word!) hearing?

"Yes, I'm Inuyasha. And you are?"

"Oh right. I should introduce you two. Inuyasha, this is Hojo. Hojo, Inuyasha!"

"Nice to meet you," we both muttered. Jealousy wafted from Hojo and I could tell he was shooting bullets at me with his gaze.

* * *

Inuyasha… how could I compare with a guy like that? Kagome sure aimed high. Gosh, and I thought she was here to go on a date with ME. I sighed.

"I like your dress," I said, trying to gain favor with her.

"Oh… thanks. But please, the movie's already started!"

"Right." Sworn silence from here on out. I had to make her happy, after all.

Suddenly, I had the urge to put my arm around the back of her chair. I slowly shifted my arm. Kagome changed her position slightly. Her back was toward me, and she was looking at Inuyasha. He was looking intently at the screen. What was wrong with her?

* * *

I couldn't believe Hojo was about to put his arm around me. ICK! That would be nasty. I quickly turned around so he wouldn't be able to do it, pretending to look at Inuyasha. I decided, to seem less suspicious, I would whisper something to him.

"Inuyasha… how do you like the movie?"

Inuyasha looked startled. I suppose I shouldn't have put my mouth so close to his ears. They must be very sensitive.

"Well, it's all right. But why don't you concentrate on it?"

"Umm… well…"

"Ahh, I see." Inuyasha was looking pointedly at Hojo, who was now pouting. "He tried to make his move?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

Inuyasha chuckled. He put his arm around me just as Hojo was planning to do. "How's this? Now he can't do it anymore."

"WHAT?" I hissed. "I'm supposed to be on a date with him, not you!"

"Well, you might want some protection from sexual harassment…" his voice trailed off.

"Well, fine… if it's effective."

"Of course!"

I snuggled into his warm arms, and somehow everything felt right.

* * *

AN: Yay! I'm done. Anyway, I called this chapter Las Citas because there was the Miroku/Mrs. Higurashi appointment, and the Hojo/Kagome appointment. I was originally going to add an Inuyasha/Ayame appointment but the chapter is too long already. Anyway, I'm a day late because I had absolutely no time yesterday to upload it. I spent so much time on 2 history essays yesterday. Seriously, I spent 4 hours and only ended up with 4 pages. Fiction is much easier to write. So, R&R.

Responding to reviewers:

**goddessofdisney**: It's SHEFALI! Hehe I had no clue… well I did, but I wasn't really sure. Agh my foods group is annoying. I can't wait until I get to leave them. crosses fingers

**FallenInsaneDemon**: Well, the story could've gotten worse… but I decided to make things happy this chapter… instead of having Kagome fall into a pit and die while Inuyasha laughs evilly.

**Flyne**: Wow, lots of Eganites. I would put in whose point of view it is, but it seems a bit obstructive to the flow of the story. And I think after a while you figure it out. In the beginning I didn't do it to disguise who was talking, but I guess I could start putting it in. On another note: Yes, I'm in MathCounts. Or I was, rather. Whoa, I just checked out your author page and you're Kevin? Well, if you're the person I'm thinking about, nice article on Google and the other search engines. Haha Michael's probably like, "That poll was biased!" and thanks for the URL.

Well people, thanks for the reviews. I still need to finish up my essay (I have 4 out of 10 pages so far.) I have a feeling I'm never going to finish it. So, I think the next chapter is going to be delayed.


	5. Later

(AN) On Kevin's behalf, I'm trying to name the point of view. Tell me what you think!

(Disclaimer) Don't own them.

**5**

**Later**

(Kagome)

Well, there was Hojo. I was going to go apologize to him, but Hojo had a hard, resolute face on and he was plainly staring at the space above my head. Well, I might as well try.

"Hey Hojo!"

He looked surprised. "Hi."

"So, I'm um… sorry about what happened."

Hojo stared at me with a blank look on his face.

"You know… at the movies?"

"Oh right… it's really no problem. I couldn't compare to Inuyasha anyway."

"Well, I didn't really plan to meet him there, you know. I just got caught up in the moment… Hojo?"

Hojo was unusually quiet. Usually, he was hyper active. Now, he seemed like a sheep that had caught a glimpse of his mutton-like future. (AN: He looked depressed, is all that means.)

"Yeah?"

"You're really okay? Do you want to go out again some time? I promise Inuyasha won't be there." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it. Why would I ever want to go out with Hojo again? I was just setting him up for failure.

However, Hojo brightened up. A brilliant smile spread on his face. "Well, okay! This time let's go to dinner! How about next weekend?"

"Okay…" I muttered. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

(Inuyasha)

Holding Kagome in my arms was a new experience. I hadn't had a girl in my arms since… well… yesterday. BUT it had never felt like that before. It seemed like Kagome and I had a real bond, unlike some of my other girlfriends. The only problem was that Kagome wasn't even my girlfriend. And she certainly wasn't my friend either. She was annoying, nosy… I didn't want her.

* * *

(Kagome)

I walked home from school. Rin followed behind, bugging me about what had happened between Hojo and me. Of course, I was hiding the facts from her otherwise she would go berserk. She would never believe Inuyasha put his arm over my shoulder. Even if she did, she would still go berserk. Anyway, at the moment, she thought that Hojo and I had made out or something. She didn't even know that Inuyasha had been there in the first place.

"Nothing happened!" I exclaimed repeatedly.

Rin knew something had happened and started asking with new zeal. "You're hiding something from me, I know it! I bet you did something with Hojo. He made his move? You don't need to hide this from me… I'm your best friend."

"I'm telling you, nothing happened. Absolutely noth—," I stopped in my tracks. There was Inuyasha crossing the street. He called a taxi and drove away, but not before his golden eyes settled on me for one fleeting second.

Rin's eyes followed my gaze, but all she saw was a taxi driving away. "What's wrong with you? Who was in that taxi?" When I didn't respond, she demanded that I tell her.

"Inuyasha," I said, the name sticking in my throat.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

There was Kagome on the sidewalk with her friend. Everywhere I turned, I seemed to see her. I couldn't stop thinking about her. 'I don't like her,' I thought hesitantly. 'Of course not!' But as I looked out of the taxi window, my reflection stared back at me, knowing I was lying.

(Kagome)

Well, there it was. Rin seemed to know everything that had happened on the date, even if she was still pressuring me for more details. As I neared home, I walked faster in anticipation. I couldn't wait to get away from Rin's prying words.

"Hello there… Ms. Higurashi." I knew it was Kikyou before I turned to look behind me. She seemed to have been waiting for me behind a bush, but there was not one hair on her head that was out of place. She looked tidy and almost… perfect, like a porcelain doll.

"Oh, please. Call me Kagome."

"Yes, well, Kagome. I was wondering if I could squeeze in a tiny interview about what you've been talking to your friend about." Then, I knew it. I was stuck. The whole world would know that I had snuggled up to Inuyasha in a movie theatre, watching a sappy movie, and all fan girls would come to my house and attack. I decided to play dumb.

"I don't think what I said was of any interest to you, Kikyou."

"Oh, no? Well, you did say that Inuyasha was really a big jerk yesterday. I was wondering if you thought the same after that despicable act he pulled on you."

"Yes, he's a huge nuisance, I can't believe he pulled such a sly and sneaky act on an innocent girl such as I!" I said almost too quickly.

However, Kikyou didn't seem to notice. She already had her notepad out and was scribbling frantically. "Yes, yes… good."

"Well, I mean, at first I thought it was sweet of him, before I realized he was just luring me into his trap. I can't believe he thought I would fall for it."

"Ah, yes. So… what happened?" Kikyou asked politely. She apparently hadn't really heard half of my conversation with Rin.

"Well," I said, "He…" I had to think of some kind of innocent story. "He bought me a 24 carat diamond necklace."

Kikyou gasped. "WOW! So, you're saying he was trying to get you to say good things about him. Bribing you? That's absolutely appalling!" Kikyou kept writing furiously.

"I couldn't believe that he would think I would fall for his silly trick!" I continued repeating indignant remarks about Inuyasha. Soon, Kikyou had around 5 pages worth of notes about Inuyasha. I laughed inwardly because around half of them were saying the exact same things as before, just with different wordings.

"Well, I suppose you'll want such a wretched story published?" Kikyou inquired.

"I don't know… Should I really ruin his entire reputation?"

"Well, you did say he was a jerk," Kikyou said. I knew that she was going to publish it whether I wanted her to or not.

"All right… but make it a small article, please? I still have to work with him, you know. I don't want him to be totally uncooperative."

"Yes. All right dear, buh-bye."

"Bye."

Rin looked thoroughly confused. "He bought you a 24-carat diamond necklace? You never told me that!"

* * *

(Inuyasha)

I wandered around the mansion aimlessly before bumping into Miroku.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"I dunno," I answered lamely.

"Well, do something because you've passed by me 10 times, and I've just been standing here for a few minutes."

"All right, I guess."

"Do some painting, perhaps?"

"No… I'm just going to stay here for today."

"Okay…" Miroku said, eyeing me strangely.

I went up the stairs to walk around the next floor aimlessly. However, before I knew it, I crashed into Sango who fell over.

"What's wrong with you, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Really?" Sango said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. I'm just fine."

"Right… fine people don't just walk around in circles for hours on end. You know that?"

"Mmmhmm," I said absently.

"Come on, just do SOMETHING!"

"Yeah, I will. Maybe later."

* * *

(Kagome)

After explaining everything to Rin, she seemed even more confused. How was I getting so much publicity? I had no idea, but it seemed to me that Kikyou was stalking me.

Rin left, and I realized that I had to call Inuyasha to tell him that Kikyou was about to defame him. Well, it's not like he couldn't stand some bad rep. All the girls would still be wild for him anyway. However, there was a problem. How was I going to get Inuyasha's number? I had absolutely no clue.

I called up Sango, the number on her business card, and she picked up immediately. I suppose it was her cell phone number. "Hello?" she said briskly.

"Hi, it's Kagome. I was wondering whether Inuyasha was there?"

"Oh, well he just ran into me. I'll go get him for you." I heard her yelling Inuyasha as loudly as she could and I heard some loud thumps on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said, panting.

"Umm… hi." Now that I thought about it, this phone call would be pretty awkward.

"So, what's up? Why do you want me?"

"Umm, well I just wanted to tell you that I just told Kikyou a wacky story about you and she's going to publish it tomorrow."

There was a silence. "What kind of story?"

I went through the entire story and I found Inuyasha howling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh… nothing. I bet Kikyou's jealous."

"Well, she is going to publish it…" I said.

"Ahh, who cares? I'll just let my agent handle it. Anyway, nice thinking, at least she wont write anything about us going out to the movies."

"Thanks…" I said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha's voice suddenly became harsh. "I'll talk to you later."

"Right… later," I said.

* * *

(AN)

That was an unsatisfying ending, wasn't it? It just took too long, and I wasn't really concentrating.Sorry, I'll get to the reviews later.


	6. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own him... her... them... so, shall we begin now?

**6**

**Phone Calls**

(Sango)

The plan was in motion. Inuyasha and Kagome were on the phone together at last! I wonder why she would ever call him after he was so rude to her at the audition. Perhaps there was something I didn't know about their relationship.

As soon as Inuyasha handed the phone back to me, I called Ayumi.

"Ayumi! Guess what?" I checked to make sure Inuyasha was out of earshot.

"What?"

"Well… Kagome called Inuyasha! I think our plan's working!"

"Great!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Now, we just have to set them up on a romantic date… I did get Inuyasha to agree to have Kagome stay at the mansion during the filming of the movie."

"Good work! Now we just have to break the news to Kagome's mother. I'll get Miroku." My enthusiasm filled the entire hallway. Realizing Inuyasha would sense it from a mile away, I tried to calm myself down. Taking deep breaths, I finally said goodbye to Ayumi and scrolled to Miroku on my list of contacts.

* * *

(Miroku)

Just as I got home after a long day, my cell phone rang. I had been talking on the phone to Mrs. Higurashi last night, and I had settled on taking a nap.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miroku!"

"Sango?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?"

"Oh… well what's up?"

"I need you to tell Kagome's mom something."

I groaned inwardly. "What? I spent the entire night on the phone with her!"

"You just need to notify her that Kagome will be staying at Inuyasha's for the entire filming of the movie."

"Okay… but why in the world would she ever agree to that?"

"Publicity purposes. We don't want Kikyou to attack her. In fact, I found out that Kikyou has been following Kagome and has already interviewed her twice!"

"I see what you mean, but I'm not sure Kagome's mom will."

"You're good at this stuff, Miroku. Why else did I send you to talk to her? Please?" Sango begged.

I gave in. Who could resist a groveling woman? "All right, but you owe me!"

"Of course," Sango said sweetly.

"Bye then…"

"Bye."

I pressed the "end" button and called Mrs. Higurashi's work number.

* * *

(Kagome)

Where was my mom? I sighed… 8 o' clock already. Dinner had come and gone. I had eaten an undercooked Marie Calendar's chicken pot pie. (AN: YUMM! Minus the undercooked part, of course.) I dug through the kitchen pantry once again. Finally, I came up with a bag of chips. I looked at the expiration date and groaned. It had expired 5 years ago.

I called my mom's cell phone. It wasn't turned on, and I sighed. I left a desperate message: "MOM! I NEED FOOD! COME BACK BEFORE I STARVE!" She would get a laugh out of that. For the moment, I turned toward my homework. The last assignment for today: math. My undernourished brain really needed some help. I could barely calculate 3 + 2, let alone simultaneous equations. I read the first problem: "x + y 7 and 2x + 3y 18. Solve for x and y." This worksheet would take awhile. Suddenly, in the middle of my hard work, the phone rang. I ran to pick up the receiver.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

When Kagome had called me that afternoon, I had been surprised. However, now I was in my studio painting. This time, it would be a completely realistic painting… of a cat. Sure, it was a lame idea, but it seemed to represent my feelings at the moment. My cell phone rang and I muttered. I had forgotten to turn it off.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes…"

"This is Kikyou. I was wondering if I could get your side of the story."

"What story?"

"I heard you bought Kagome a DIAMOND BRACELET?"

I could barely control my laughter. "No, it was a necklace. 24-carat. It was sooooooo beautiful and reminded me of her. I just had to get it. You know, as a present."

"Really?" Kikyou's voice was tainted with jealousy.

"Yeah, why would I lie about something like that?"

"Well, that's all fine and good." I heard the scratching of pencil on paper. I could just imagine her writing hurriedly. "Well, is that all? No other excuse? It was… just a present?"

"Yep! What did Kagome think of it?"

"Oh… nothing," Kikyou said casually. I already knew what Kagome had said anyway.

"Well, it was a sincere gift. What else did you want to know about it?"

"Nothing else. Just your side of the story."

"Well, I gave it to you. I guess I'll see you around."

"Indeed," Kikyou replied coldly and hung up.

* * *

(Sango)

Where was Inuyasha? I sighed. It was past dinnertime. Almost 9 o'clock. It was time to call him. I quickly dialed his cell number. Finally, not a busy signal!

"Hello?" Inuyasha sure sounded annoyed.

"Hey! It's dinnertime!"

"Argh, I'm in the middle of a painting right now!"

"Did you forget? We have a special guest!"

"Right. Whatever. I'll be over soon!"

"Of course."

I closed the flip phone and grinned. The date was set.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

I rushed over to the mansion. Somehow, I didn't recall any type of special guest coming over. I sighed. I wasn't really in charge of my schedule anyway. Ayumi was. As I stalked up the pathway to the mansions, I noticed a strange car in the driveway. It looked fairly normal, not those rich sport cars. Who was this dinner guest?

Then, I smelled the scent and I knew. Kagome.

* * *

5 hours later...

(Kagome)

Well, the great news was thatI wasfilled up with delicious food. I could certainly stand to stay at Inuyasha's mansion for awhile. If he was never there, of course. Now I was lying on the fluffy bed in room number 509, my suite for the next few years. I sighed. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Soon, my eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

That dinner date wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't just Kagome and me. Sango was there also and she kept the conversation alive. I tried to imagine communicating to Kagome by myself and shuddered. I could never talk to her casually. She was just so infuriating. At least she hadn't acted too annoying this time. This time it was Sango, who kept giving me suggestive smiles along with wiggles of her eyebrows whenever Kagome looked away. I sighed and decided to go to bed. Then, I could figure out how to handle Kagome over the next few years.

* * *

Later...

(Ayumi)

The phone rang. What time was it now? I looked at the clock and groaned. The green lights read 22.20. I sighed. I might as well pick up the phone now that I was up. I got up out of bed, and with a shiver, put on my bathrobe. I slipped on my slippers and picked up the receiver, and received nothing but a dial tone.

I wished I had gotten caller ID. That way, I could have called the person back. As I felt for my end table by the bed, I realized what was wrong. There was no such hour as 22. (AN: Apparently she doesn't use the military timing or whatever you want to call it.) My alarm clock had been upside down. I quickly flipped it over and realized what had happened while I had been sleeping. However, I could barely throw the clock underneath my bed before the clock exploded, sending feathers everywhere.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

Why was there such a call in the middle of the night? I groaned and turned to my clock. 6 o' clock on the dot. I picked up the receiver, and heard the computerized voice that was typical for screening my calls.

"Hello. You've received a phone call from phone number 608-941-2974. If you would like to take the—" I pressed one before the voice could continue.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" A voice panted.

"Ayumi? What's wrong?"

"Bomb… in my room…"

"Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'll be fine… just called 911. Get out of the mansion!" Suddenly, I heard a deep voice in the background and heard her shriek. "Get away from me! RUN INU—" The line disconnected and I was left with a dial tone. Suddenly I realized, there was somebody behind me, and approaching rapidly. I turned around and gasped. It couldn't be…

* * *

AN: hehe pretty good cliffhanger right there, eh? R&R! responses to reviewers:

:) - Yeah that's me... surprising? I'm guessing you're Sahil?

digimonfanash - Thanks! I'll IM you when I get the chance. I've added you onto my list, but you haven't been on.

Shefali - haha I doubt Ken and Jordan will ever work. At least we changed groups! YES! hehe happy almost spring break!

xWhit3StaRx (#1) - hehe yeah, Kevin gave me the URL's. Thanks anyway!

xWhit3StaRx (#2) - Thanks!

xWhit3StaRx (#3) - Thanks again! hehe

GothBitch - Thanks!

Everyone - Thanks for the encouragement! I'll update ASAP. Sorry this update was late, but my computer's been having problems so it shuts down automatically a lot, which usually means I lose my work. Also, my spring break is coming up, so I should be able to update more depending on how much homework I have. All the teachers are rushing to get us ready for STAR testing, so I've had tons of homework in some classes, and virtually none in others. All right, I hope you liked the chapter! I'll be back with Chapter 7 hopefully next week.


	7. Chaos and Clues

Disclaimer: Not mine…

AN: Wow, its been so long, I don't even know where I left off.

* * *

**7**

**Chaos and Clues**

The Next Morning:

(Kagome)

I awoke to a voice in my ears. "Kagome! Get up NOW!" It was Sango.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a kidnapper here. Inuyasha's gone!"

I couldn't believe it. Inuyasha was gone? I thought he had the best security system in the United States. As I realized what had happened, a cold fear grasped my heart.

* * *

(Sango)

Kagome had to get out of the mansion before it was too late. How in the world had he gotten into the building? This was the second time in 5 years, andwe currently had the best security system available in the United States. This was a dangerous situation for everybody, the mansion had to be evacuated in case of any bombs.

"Kagome! Get up NOW!" Kagome blinked blearily up at my face.

As I told her what had happened, the sleepiness left and panic took over. Her eyes widened and she was immediately alert.

"What do we do?" she asked, worried.

"We have to evacuate, Kagome. Come on!" I pulled her out of bed.

"But… what about Inuyasha?"

What was wrong with her? Since when did she care about Inuyasha so much?

"He's not here anymore, Kagome! Come on! We have to leave immediately!"

"But what if he's still here when the bomb goes off?" Kagome sure had some sense. What if he was here? What if he was tied to the bomb and knocked unconscious? I sighed. We needed to search for Inuyasha.

* * *

(Miroku)

I couldn't believe this. Since when had Inuyasha earned so many enemies? I looked through the security tapes again. The kidnapper had apparently known where the cameras were and had deftly shot all of them. We had no idea where the kidnapper had been. The only thing we had to run on were the heat and motion sensors, which showed that the man had run past the hall, then turned into Inuyasha's room. He had left through the balcony. But what was the most strange was the message he had left on the last remaining camera. In crude scrawl, he had written:

"Go to the trademark second O"

but what was most frightening was the object you could just see in the corner of the camera. It was a countdown clock that was attached to a bomb. It read 22.20.

* * *

(Ayumi)

I couldn't believe this. Inuyasha had got himself kidnapped. The press was having a field day with it. As I sat on the bed, I silently turned off the TV as the phone rang.

"Ayumi. What would you like for breakfast?" I shuddered.

"Pancakes with maple syrup, please."

"And what would Inu-baby like?"

"Ask him yourself," I said coldly and hung up. Unconsciously, I turned to Inuyasha, trussed up on his bed. I winced as I saw the bloody cuts lining his body. The entire bedsheet was soaked with his blood.

"Are you all right?" I whispered.

He barely opened his eyes. "I'll be fine…in a few years."

I sighed. He was still the same old Inuyasha.

* * *

(Sango)

I sighed. Suddenly the phone rang. I was in Inuyasha's room, following the trail of the kidnapper. Startled, I picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I asked, flustered.

"Hello. You have 22 hours and 20 minutes to give me what I want… starting now." Then, all I heard was a dial tone, pounding in my ears.

Then, my cell phone rang. Hoping against all hopes it wasn't the same person, I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sango, you ought to see this. There's a clue on the last surviving camera."

"What does it say?"

"'Go to the trademark second O.' Do you have any idea what that means?"

"No."

"Holy crap! The clock just started!"

"What clock?"

"A clock connected to a bomb. It's also barely shown on the camera."

I gasped. This was too ironic to be real. "What was the beginning number, Miroku?"

"22.20."

The receiver dropped from my hands.

* * *

(Kagome)

I, of course, had to wait outside of the mansion. Even when I had the brilliant idea that Inuyasha was still in the mansion. I sighed. Suddenly, Sango came running out of the mansion.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

"Nothing, nothing. Call your mom. You ought to go home."

"NO! I am not going home while all the rest of you are chasing a kidnapper! What's going on?"

"Go home, ok?" She ushered over a chaffeur for me, and half shoved me into the car. "Go the the Higurashi residence!"

But she didn't close the door immediately because Miroku ran over to her. "What the hell was that supposed to mean? 'Go to the trademark second O'?"

When Sango closed the door, I grinned. I had my clue.

* * *

(Sango)

Something about Kagome's strange smile bothered me. Why would she be smiling when I had just ordered her to go home? I sighed, that wasn't important. Inuyasha had vanished and we needed to figure out that clue. As we walked to the nearest van, Miroku puzzled over the clue.

"O. There must be thousands of words with O's."

"Yes, well, we know there's 2 or more O's in this word. And something about trademark…"

We puzzled over it for quite a bit and no ideas came to us. I sighed again. This would be a long day.

* * *

(Kagome)

As I thought about the clue, my thoughts drifted to Inuyasha. Where was he? Well, I needed to figure out the clue to get to him. Trademark second O… I thought. What's a trademark? I asked the chaffeur to stop off at a restaurant. I was so hungry. I ordered a burger to go, and as I waited, I looked over at the postcards that were sitting on a rack. My stomach grumbled loudly and chaffeur looked at me strangely. What was his problem?

* * *

(Sango)

"I GOT IT!" Miroku yelled triumphantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Trademark. Like a brand name, or a company name! What's a brand name with 2 O's?"

"Umm… what are you trying to tell me?"

"Google!"

"Well… I guess it could work. But what about Microsoft?"

"I don't know. But isnt Microsoft based in Oregon or Washington or something? He couldn't have gotten there. Google is in Mountain View, CA. It's more likely."

"All right. Get the chopper. We're off to Mountain View."

* * *

(Kagome)

I looked over the postcards over and over. Something was bothering me. Something was right in front of my eyes, and I couldn't see it. Suddenly, I realized. So that was where I had to go...

* * *

AN: Was that obvious? Please R&R. I know this chapter was short, but I didn't have much time. 


	8. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

AN: WHOA! I totally forgot about this story for awhile... My computer broke down, as I've said before, but after that I forgot about writing. Also, I've gotten very busy with guard and other extracurricular activities so the chapters will get shorter and less frequent. I hope you don't mind the delays!

**Chapter 8  
Capture**

(Sango)

My phone rang. I looked at my caller ID and sighed. It was only Kagome.

"Hello?" I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage.

"Ifoundtheanswer! GOTO--"

I cut her off. "Speak slowly, Kagome! I don't understand what you're saying!"

I heard Kagome take a deep breath and then say with deliberate slowness, "I found the answer to the clue! You should--"

I cut her off again. "What? How do you know about the clue! Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"But... I found the answer!" She whined. "Don't you want to know what the answer is?"

"I already know the answer and Miroku and I are going to take care of it, all right? You can just go home now, sweetie," I said kindly.

"But I want to go with you guys! I need to help you!"

"We have to keep you out of danger! Go home! I don't want you to get into any trouble!"

"Fine," Kagome said resignedly. "As long as you get Inu back."

I flipped my phone closed and sighed. What had Inuyasha gotten himself into this time?

I looked out the window anxiously. Suddenly, I realized something was wrong with this. We weren't heading north to Mountain View. The pilot was guiding us… I gasped just as everything went dark.

* * *

(Kagome)

I sighed. Sango would never let me go anywhere with them. I wondered how I would get away from that chauffeur. He was still under orders to take me to the Higurashi residence. I chewed thoughtfully on my burger and slowly pieced together a plan.

As I stepped into the car once again, my brain went into high gear. Something weird was going on… and it had to do with that chauffeur. He had kept giving me odd looks in the restaurant, and now that we were in the car, he kept glancing at me in the rearview mirror, as if he was planning something. In this type of situation I couldn't trust anybody, especially some stranger who was driving me somewhere… even if he was under Inuyasha's hire. However, I couldn't do anything. I was already in the car and we were on the highway, going at 90 miles per hour. Why was this chauffeur driving so fast? What was wrong with him?

I finally made my decision. If this chauffeur made any strange moves or anything even slightly suspicious happened, I would open that door and fall out onto the side of the road. There was no plan after that, but it was better than nothing.

After a few minutes of complete silence, I started thinking about how I would get to my final destination and save Inuyasha. He was the first priority after all.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

I could not believe that I hadn't sensed anything with my hanyou senses! How could I get captured like that? I sighed. I even had warning from Ayumi and I had still gotten trapped. I growled. I looked at my surroundings and sighed.

I was lying on a formerly white bedspread. It was now dyed the dark red of blood. My blood. Ayumi was seated calmly by the window, which was locked. I suppose they did not expect much resistance from her. She was, after all, just a weakling girl. A lock could stop her.

But, they tied me up on a bed and whipped me. Just because I was a hanyou.

"What would you like for breakfast?" I growled just hearing that voice.

"NOTHING!" I roared. I would never give in to those people.

"Well, we can't have you dying from malnutrition, can we, Inu?"

"I don't give a damn! Just leave me alone!"

"Sorry, hun… can't do it! How about this? I'll get you your favorite. Would you like some ramen?"

My stomach growled involuntarily. I growled, angry at my stomach for betraying me. "NEVER!"

The voice mocked me. "Don't worry, the ramen'll be ready soon enough!"

"Hey Inu, all right there?" asked Ayumi meekly. "You've been out for quite awhile."

"Hey, I'm a hanyou! You know we heal quickly."

"Well, I was just wondering. At least your cuts aren't as deep anymore. They haven't been in to whip you for a few weeks. Wonder what their plan is," Ayumi said thoughtfully, gazing out the window towards the ocean.

"Where are we, anyway?"

Ayumi sighed, "I have no idea. All I know is that we're by an ocean. It's quite nice actually."

"It's not nice being trussed up on a bed, yaknow? Can't you at least untie me?"

"Sorry, can't! See? Look at this," she pointed to the heavy shackles that encased her wrists and ankles. She could barely even lift her arms.

"Ahh…" I said softly. "This is just great. Trapped on an island in the middle of the ocean with a weakling—"

"Who are you calling a weakling? You've gotten quite cocky over the years! You oughtta just shut up before your mouth gets you into serious trouble!" Ayumi yelled at me.

"Feh, weakling girl…" I muttered.

However, there was an interruption in my dark mutterings.

The door opened and a limp body was thrown into the room.

* * *

(Ayumi)

Stupid Inuyasha was getting on my nerves just as I heard a thump. I assumed it was just Inuyasha letting out his anger. Destroying something at the very least. But when I heard Inu gasp, I knew something was wrong.

I whipped my head around and saw a limp body. I couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely feminine. She was out cold, whoever she was. Her hair shielded her true identity. Since I could barely get out of the chair in the shackles, I edged over slowly.

When I reached the woman, I pulled back her hair and gasped. It couldn't be…

* * *

AN: Sorry guys. It's pretty short and it's been awhile since I've updated. Thanks for the support anyway! 


End file.
